


It's a metaphor...

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Canon Gay Relationship, Endogeny being creepy, F/F, Give the dinosaur a hug 2k17, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: A lizard and a fish. Truly the truest of true loves.Alphys X Undyne backstory!warning! all the cutes! (wtf temmie)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think it's a good analogy.

The garbage dump...  
A bleak waterfall cascading into an endless dark chasm of apprehensiveness and pure morbid wonder.  
At the peak of this endless cycle stood a small yellow lizard-like monster with a torn lab coat on her back and a dissociative look in her eyes.

All she needed to do was step over the edge. One final push. One step and it would all be over. One step and there would be nothing left. No more Lies. No more fear. No more letters. God, the letters. She couldn't dare to open them. She had left "their" food with Sans, she had locked up the lab. So what was she waiting for?  
Just one step... One step... She kept telling herself that. It was a whisper in the back of her mind. "Do it." She whispered to herself. "Do it! Step! Just one goddamn step!"  
But she just couldn't...

She looked down at the endless void beneath her feet.  
"Why can't I do this..." She clenched her fists. "W-why can't I just die!?"

She picked up a piece of garbage and threw it into the abyss in anger. It made no noise when it landed. If it even landed at all.  
One step. Only one, Little, Tiny step and it would all be over.  
No more fear. No more guilt. No more burdens.

No more her....

She was a coward. Was she a coward for doing it? Or was she a coward for slipping away? She did not know.  
She brought her foot forward, she closed her tired eyes. She was doing it. She didn't think her life would end this way. But ends are ends.

"Hey!" A voice sounded from behind her and made her yelp.

"Don't worry! I don't bite! Although with these chompers i think i probably could!" The voice came from a tall, blue fish lady with red hair in a long ponytail and a huge toothy grin spread across her face. “I’m Undyne! Who are you?” The lizard like monster stuttered. “Uh- I… Um… A-Alphys. Dr. Alphys!” Undyne smiled, She looked nice when she smiled. “What’s a scientist like you doing at a scary waterfall place?” Dr. Alphys looked down into the black void. It didn’t look as promising as it did before. “Nevermind. Where do you think it goes?”

Alphys adjusted her glasses. “W-well there are lots of p-possible theories. One being that uhh… If you fell down there you would… Stop existing… O-or that if you made it down there you could… Exist somewhere else… and nobody would know you were gone. Or… Uhm… Y-you could just… Die altogether.” Undyne looked at her with less of a smile than before. “Don’t you think you should… Not stand so close to the edge?”

“R-right… Um… Where do y-you think it goes?” Alphys asked her, while stepping away.  
Undyne thought for a second. “I don’t really know… I’m not a cool scientist but i think whatever’s down there isn’t nice.” Alphys adjusted her glasses again. “Well.. uh… I-I should probably go home now...” Undyne looked at her, The hotland lab right? “Uh… Y-yeah.” Undyne reached her hand out. Alphys blushed. “I’ll walk with you. It’s quite a long way from here.” Alphys agreed. She could use somebody to talk to.

 

Undyne and Alphys walked and walked, Talking about science. Undyne didn't really get any of it but she liked Alphys's voice.  
"W-well we're here! Time to go!" Undyne stopped. "Hey, Alphys? If you're ever hanging out in waterfall, Let's try to bump into each other! Later!" Undyne left.

Alphys sighed a deep sigh and walked through the front door. She wasn't ready to go back. But she had to. She took the elevator down into the underground lab. "Endogeny! Come here doggies!" A few seconds after she said that, a huge melting mess of a dog came bounding into the room. Alphys pet them. For a moment she forgot all of her guilt and just sat in the cold dark lab petting the amalgamate. It was nice. Almost too nice. She almost wondered why she would want to give this all up. Then she opened her eyes. Endogeny wasn't a simple pet. Endogeny was dead dog monsters. Melted into one. Alphys fed them some poptato chisps. She still had Undyne if she needed a real monster to talk to again. She just might go back to waterfall one time. She just might.


End file.
